


I Said You Were Mine...

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom cannot stand seeing you talking to another man, specially when that man clearly has dirty intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said You Were Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> And a little Fassbender cameo ;)

You took another sip of the champagne, your eyes sweeping the area trying to find him. The buzz of conversations and some modern folk music playing in the back, you hummed along the tunes and stretched your neck to see if you could spot his tall figure peeking from the mostly average sized crowd. It was an intimate get together at someone’s house, a friend of Tom’s was celebrating the successful opening of a new play, and he asked you to tag along and be his plus one. Except that when he said that, you actually thought you would be by his side most of the time, but twenty minutes after you arrived he said he was going to get another drink and never came back. The house was big and full of rooms - you could even spot a pool in the back, through the glass doors and patio furniture.  _“Ten minutes and nothing… ugh…”_   You thought, checking your phone. You didn’t know anyone there. I mean, they were all famous and you knew most of the names and faces, but they were Tom’s friends, not yours. You worked as a freelance columnist to a couple of magazines and websites, this wasn’t your usual crowd. Let’s face it, this crowd was much more atractive. Everyone was dressed so nicely, and you had fished the best cocktail [dress](http://www.weddingdeas.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/lace_insert_little_black_dress_by_french_connection.jpg) you could find in your closet, stepped into some burgundy heels and curled your hair, letting it fall on your shoulder. Tom said you looked dazzling, but looking at the other outfits in the room, you felt a little underdressed.

A large hand touched your back and you curled your lips immediately.

“Finally.” You turned around smiling, and realized it wasn’t Tom.

“You were waiting for me?” The sexiest smile possible was spelling words to you in a unbelievably seducing tone. “My apologies. Had I known, I would have come to you sooner.”

It was Michael Fassbender. That one you knew - you knew the face, the name, the voice, the sexy smile, and some other things as well, but all from internet videos and movies.

“Uh, actually, I thought you were someone else.” You tried not to stutter and took a step back, realizing how close he was. “Sorry.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I’m Michael, by the way.” He extended the same large, strong hand he had just touched you with.

 _I know._ “Jane.” You gave him your hand to shake, but he brought it to his lips and kissed your knuckles.

“You’re here with a friend?” He asked, taking a sip from his whiskey, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Boyfriend, actually.”  _Damn, look at those eyes… I could swim in there…_

“And that would be…”

“Tom.” You answered a little bit too fast. “Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston is my boyfriend, although he seems to have disappeared and abandoned me.”

You looked around again, trying to find Tom as your champagne flute found its way to your lips.

“Well, that’s very unintelligent of him. If I were your boyfriend I wouldn’t leave your side for a second.”

“Why, that’s a little possessive.” You watched him bring the glass to his lips and taste the hard liquor.

“No, no…” He said as he swallowed the whiskey, looking at the crowd before looking back at you. “I just know that if I didn’t have you by my side, I would be very,  _very_  sorry.”

 _Jeeesus_. He didn’t even try to be discrete when his eyes lowered to the lace that covered your navel-deep cleavage, letting a bit of your breasts tease through the fabric. He stared for what probably was just one second, maybe two, but it felt like an eternity. You watched him touch his lower lip with the tip of his tongue before his mouth was spread open in a panty melting smile and his eyes were back to yours, piercingly staring at you.

“But I’m sure Tom knows what he’s doing.”

“Yeah, uh…”

Suddenly, for the second time in that evening, a large hand touched your back, this time sliding around your waist and pulling you closer to its owner.

“Hello, darling. Sorry to leave you waiting, I was held up.” Tom smiled faintly at you, before turning to Michael. “I see you have made a friend.”

“I was just making her company, Tom.”

“Thank you for that, Michael.” You could see his jaw all tense, although the rest of his face remained completely contained. He turned to you. “Will you come with me, dear? I have someone I want you to meet.”

You simply nodded and smiled, and after a couple of “see you laters”, Tom’s hand still around your waist and leading you away from Michael, he led you to the other side of the room, towards a group of people chatting. Before you got there, though, Tom’s lips grazed at your ear and he whispered in that low, husky tone that made him sound dangerous.

“You are in big trouble, Jane.”

You looked at him a little startled, but just like that his serious demeanor had turned into his friendly smile as he called his colleagues to introduce you.

-

The ride back home had been as silent as the dead of the night outside the car windows. Tom pulled up in the garage and got out, circling the car to open the door for you. As you stepped out, and before you could say or do anything, Tom grabbed your arm, twisted it behind your back and turned you to press your body against car. He pressed his body against yours as you whimpered slightly, a mild warmth already spreading between your thighs from the grinding.

“Bedroom. Now.” He growled against your ear, then let you go and waited for you to walk so he could follow you.

The fact that he was keeping himself quiet only made you very aware of your own breathing. You entered the bedroom and began to take off your shoes.

“Leave them on.” He ordered, loud and clear.

You stood where you were as he walked to a chair in the corner of the room and calmly removed his tie, jacket and shirt, shedding them on the chair. He kicked off his shoes and socks before he finally turned to you, pacing torturously slow around the bed, not looking at you, but to the floor.

“On the bed. On your hands and knees. Look away.” You obliged without  saying a word, feeling the wetness between your thighs increase by the second.

Fortunately, for you, there was a full length mirror on the other side of the bed just in front of you and through it you could see a bit of what Tom was doing. You caught a peek of him unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Holy shit, that was a master hard on he had, still hiding it behind his boxers. He folded the belt in his hand and held it to his side.

“You know, Jane… You are such an intelligent woman… For a second I thought this could be my fault. Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. But how could I have been unclear, I cannot imagine. I said you were mine…”

Swiftly, he raised his arm and swooped down to whip your right cheek with the belt. A snapping sound immediately followed by a stinging pain, it all made your center throb as all you could do was gasp as silently as possible.

“How hard is that to understand?” He stepped to the side and then you could not see him through the mirror anymore.

You felt his hand on your ass, touching you, sliding your dress up to expose your bottom.

“Now… tell me to stop when you’re sure you’ve learned your lesson.”

 _Whoosh-snap!_ He lashed again, against your left cheek, burning even more the hit from before now that your skin faced the slash. Another hit followed just suit. And another, and another, and another. All you did was moan to yourself, trying not to let out any cries. One after the other, you lost count, but it was over a dozen now. You were sure your behind was red as a rose, and you could feel your wetness dripping down your thighs. You wanted him to fuck you, you wanted to bounce up and down on his dick and scream his name for all to hear. His swats hurt and the pain made you even more aroused. Your ass was burning and tingling, and finally your moans turned into whimpers and tears popped on the rims of your eyes.

“Stop!”

Tom probably froze with his arm in the air, ready for the next swat, that never came.

“Have you learned your lesson?” He said, his hand grazing at the sensitive skin of your butt, making you hiss and close your eyes.

“Yes.” You whimpered.

As he stepped closer to you, you were able to once again see his reflection in the mirror. Both his hands were on your ass, his fingers hooking at the waistline of your black lace panties and pulling them off, throwing them over his shoulder.

“And what is that?” He lowered his boxers just enough to free his throbbing cock, still wearing the pants as he gingerly traced patterns on your ass with the head.

“I… I am yours.” You let out, weak already.

“You don’t seem too sure of that.” His hand was quick to slap your ass one more time. You let out a loud, tiny cry and grasped the sheets beneath you. “Say again.”

“I am yours. I am yours!” You were panting already. “Only yours…”

“Gooood…” He hooked his hands around your hips and placed himself at your entrance. “Now let’s make sure you never forget that.”

With a grunt, he shoved his cock inside you, balls deep and hitting his hip against your sensitive ass. You cried out loud, but he did not stop. He rolled his hips fast, his cock hitting deep inside you, making you moan and scream loud enough for the whole block to hear your. He was fucking you so hard you could hear the bed creaking, you could feel it moving underneath you, half an inch further with every thrust of his. You looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw him gnashing his teeth. You could hear him grunting, growling, hissing, his breathing becoming heavier every time his groin slapped your ass. You could feel your lower stomach turning and tensing, small sparks tingling on your clit. Tom grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your hair back.

“Who do you belong to, you little slut?”

“You!” He let go of your head, only to slap your ass once more and quickly fist your hair again. “You! I belong to you, Tom!

“Damn right, you do.” This time he shoved his cock inside you so strong he had to hold you in place or you would flop on the bed.

He began thrusting again, both hands at your hips and pulling you back to meet his cock. You couldn’t hold it back anymore. It wasn’t long before your orgasm ripped through you, your thigh muscles trembling as you came all around his cock, screaming nonsensical words. Tom, however, said loud and clear through his gritted teeth, every word meeting a hard thrust inside you.

“YOU. ARE. MINE!”

He threw his head back and growled, the veins on his neck showing and pulsing like his cock did inside you. He spilled inside you, coating your walls with his hot seed, making you roll your eyes and moan at the delicious feeling.

A couple of seconds later, both of you panting, Tom stepped back and slipped out of you. You could feel his cum dripping out of your cunt. You simply fell to the side as Tom walked towards the bathroom. You heard the shower starting.

“Did you learn your lesson, darling?” His voice came a little bit muffled from the bathroom.

“Yes.” You said loud enough for him to hear, still trying to catch your breath.

“Good. Now come here, let’s take a shower. I should reward you for that.”


End file.
